SAY IT NOW
by AnneJLin
Summary: Raph siente algo importante por Leo pero siente que este no le corresponde y se obliga a no confesarse. Canción en la que me inspiré /watch?v aLeAfR—ZDb4 Info extra: Me basé un poco en el comic en el capítulo ComeBack to New York, pero algo diferente; además de que la imagen de las tortugas son de la serie del 2003.


**SAY IT NOW**

¿Qué significaban unas horas más ahí si ya no había vuelta atrás? Elevar la cabeza hacia el techo sería lo mismo que dejarla caída hacia el suelo. No había vuelta atrás, ya no. Sabía que debía haberle escuchado, eso lo supo siempre, pero como cada vez que terminaba pensando aquello, esa vez no era distinta. Leonardo siempre tenía razón y aquello le irritaba y le tranquilizaba de igual manera, pero no podía evitar ser como era, ¿o quizás sí?

Sentía que les había perdido, que le había perdido. Pero no encontraba nada que pudiese hacer para evitar eso. Todas las palabras que no había dicho, todas las cosas que no había hecho, los gestos que se había guardado para él, los agradecimientos, las palabras de cariño, las miradas que quisieron quedarse más tiempo observando pero que se alejaron antes de contactar, todo. Todo eso ya no sería posible, ya no había marcha atrás.

El sonido ahogado del agua que no dejaba de correr al otro lado de la pared de hormigón parecía querer tranquilizarle el corazón, pero no funcionaba. Debía de haber esperado, pero su impaciencia superaba cualquier otra de sus cualidades y así había terminado, tirado en las alcantarillas, solo y maldiciéndolo todo. Le costaba respirar y la herida en su hombro dolía mucho más cada segundo que avanzaba. Pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de sonreír, de qué importaban las horas en un momento así. Si iba a morir lejos de ellos, lejos de él, de que importaba todo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó todo el aire que pudo. Sintió la caricia fría de la muerte entrando por sus orificios nasales y extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Paladeó sus labios morados y cortados, la muerte sabía a sangre, sabía a miedo y a soledad y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. Percibió una presión en su otro brazo, el que estaba sano, pero no consiguió abrir los ojos, le pareció escuchar una voz, una que era tranquilizadora, calmada y serena, una voz que poco a poco parecía tener el mismo miedo que él.

—Raphael —escuchó que decía—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Raphael no te rindas.

—Leonardo —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

La muerte era caprichosa y cabrona. No le bastaba con llevárselo también tenía que jugar con su maldito corazón. Leonardo, él estaba ahí, aunque simplemente era un sueño, una ilusión de un moribundo. Pero no estaba dispuesto a caer en ese juego, estaba seguro de que no saldría de esa pero no se dejaría vencer. Se colocó sacando toda la fuerza que le quedaba dentro y apartó esa imagen de su mente.

—¡Déjame! —gritó—. Vete de aquí, no te necesito.

La ilusión apretó con intensidad la presión en su brazo y chaqueó la lengua. La verdad que para ser una ilusión, a la jodida no le faltaba fuerza.

—Maldito cabezota —escuchó que decía al otro lado—. Estás herido, no voy a dejarte. ¿Recuerdas? Ninguna tortuga queda atrás.

Raphael abrió los ojos con dificultad y la imagen de su hermano mayor apareció ante él. Extendió la mano y posó sus dedos sobre su rostro. Realmente estaba ahí. Cerró los ojos y amplió la sonrisa con una carcajada seca y dolorosa.

—Lo siento —musitó con un suspiro—. Siento no haberte escuchado, tenías razón, debí haber esperado, no estaba preparado.

—Estúpido —escuchó que decía el otro mientras le agarraba por los brazos para poder levantarle mejor—. No tienes que disculparte ahora, ya lo harás cuando estés en condiciones de que me pueda reír de ti.

Raphael volvió a reírse mientras abría un ojo.

—¿Quién es el estúpido aquí? — insistió mientras se acomodaba agarrándose a los hombros de su hermano—. Te recuerdo que soy yo el que está para el arrastre.

—Raphael, eres mi hermano, ¿Crees de verdad que aprovecharía un momento así para reírme de ti por mucho que tuviese toda la razón?

—No, tú no, chico perfecto. Tú siempre sabes cuándo y cómo actuar.

Leonardo sonrió aunque Raphael no podía verle.

—No siempre hermano, no siempre —murmuró.

Pero eso era mentira, siempre lo hacía, siempre actuaba como debía y por eso era él el que tenía un lugar al que volver. Apartó la vista de él, no podía volver a hablarle a la cara, no podía volver a cruzar sus ojos con esa maldita y perfecta mirada azul. Se mordió el labio, el dolor en la pierna había comenzado a remitirse, había pensado que el calmante le duraría más tiempo, pero se había equivocado, para no perder la costumbre.

Leonardo dejó de andar y se colocó delante de él. Raphael sabía que le estaba mirando, que observaba con detalle cada una de las partes de su cuerpo; la herida en el brazo no dejaba de sangrar pero estaba seguro de que la de la pierna había dejado de hacerlo. Pero a él no le podía engañar. Leonardo lo sabía, sabía que algo iba mal.

—Raphael —escuchó que volvía a llamarlo, y muy dentro de él deseó que no dejase de pronunciar su nombre, pero así como lo dijo el viento se llevo el sonido de aquellas letras—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pero no iba a responder, no iba a hacerlo. Leonardo lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que era lo que había sucedido pero quería oírlo de él, algo que su hermano no iba a hacer. Raphael volvió a morderse el labio haciéndose el fuerte, intentando reprimir las ganas caóticas de estallar.

Leonardo chasqueó la lengua y colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hermano.

—Mírame —le ordenó con tranquilidad—. Raphael mírame y contesta.

Pero Raphael no iba a hacerlo.

—Te estás manchando —respondió el de rojo si apartar la vista del suelo—. Mi sangre —insistió—. Te está manchando.

Leonardo resopló con pesadez.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? — estalló agarrándole con fuerza y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo—. ¡Maldita sea Raphael! Pensé que te había perdido, pensé que ya no volvería a verte, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

«Por tí»

Pensó para sí mismo.

«Por ti, lo hice por ti, siempre lo hago todo por ti .Porque no puedo soportar que cada vez que salimos a luchar te hagas el héroe y puede que en una de esas te pierda.»

Pero no dijo nada. Tampoco se movió. Sintió el latido fuerte y acelerado de la respiración de Leonardo contra su pecho y lentamente, muy lentamente fue moviendo sus brazos hasta que rodeó su cuerpo con ellos.

—Raphael —escuchó en un susurro mientras la mano de su hermano se posa gentilmente sobre su cabeza—. Pensé que te había perdido.

Raphael hubiese jurado que Leonardo estaba llorando pero no levantó el rostro para asegurarse; si aquello estaba pasando le permitiría a su hermano algo de intimidad. Pero Leonardo no quería eso, deslizó una de sus manos en busca del rostro del de rojo y le levantó la vista colocándolo directamente contra sus ojos, pegando sus frentes.

Raphael parpadeó confuso y clavó su mirada ambarina en el profundo océano de su líder. Estaba llorando, realmente Leonardo estaba llorando y él, él también lo hacía.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó el de azul sin separarse un milímetro del contacto.

El ninja de rojo sintió la oleada caliente del aliento del otro muchacho acariciando su cara; tomó aire y tragó saliva.

—Por ti —respondió volviendo a enfrentar su mirada—. Porque no podía dejarte hacerlo solo, porque no…no quiero perderte.

—Sabes que podría haberte matado, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —respondió.

—Entonces —insistió el de ojos azules—. ¿Por qué Raphael?

—Yo…

Necesitaba decirlo, aquello estaba luchando por salir, pero algo lo mantenía sujeto, el miedo, el dolor, quizás porque había sido rechazo de tantos lugares antes que el hecho de perderle a él era algo que no quería arriesgar. Demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo mintiéndose a sí mismo, demasiado tiempo luchando contra la verdad.

Raphael elevó la mano por la que todavía goteaba la sangre y acarició el rostro de Leonardo de la misma manera que este había hecho con él.

—Sigues sangrando —murmuró el mayor de los dos, déjame ayudarte.

Era un estúpido, lo había hecho de nuevo, había perdido la oportunidad, le había perdido. Pero aquello era mejor, mejor que hacerle daño.

Leonardo le ayudó a caminar hasta un lugar más limpio, una de las salidas de las alcantarillas. No dijeron nada por el camino, no había nada que decir. Desde su última discusión el resto de los chicos había dejado claro cuál era su "bando". Se había pasado, y sabía que aquello se lo había buscado él solo. Había perdido a su familia, por ser un idiota, por ser un cobarde.

Se acomodó en el banco en el que le había dejado sentado y observó como Leonardo abría una bolsa bastante parecida a la de Donnie. Raphael sonrió con añoranza, ¿Qué tal le iría a ese delgaducho patas largas? Vio como sacaba desinfectante y algunas vendas, también observó que había algunos cuantos comics al fondo y no pudo evitar pensar fugazmente en Mikey. Resopló pesadamente y se llevó la mano al hombro con gesto de dolor. Aquello no dejaba de sangrar pero estaba seguro de que pronto cicatrizaría, no como la herida que llevaba por dentro.

Leonardo se acercó y comenzó a curarle, el desinfectante escocía pero no se quejó, luego fueron los puntos, pero continuó sin quejarse.

—¡Qué extraño! —sonrió con ternura Leonardo concentrado en lo que hacía—. Antes no soportabas la agujas, recuerdo que cuando eras niño solías escapar de ellas cuando Don quería ponerte alguna vacuna.

—Yo no recuerdo eso —mintió apretando los morros.

—No hace falta que te hagas el duro conmigo Raph, hemos crecido juntos, sé cómo eres.

«No Leo, no tienes ni idea de cómo soy. De lo que pienso, de lo que siento.»

Leonardo terminó de curarle y comenzó a vendar la zona para evitar rozaduras. Lento, demasiado lento y Raphael sintió que aquel contacto dolía mucho más que cualquier herida que los Soldados del Clan del Pie, le hubiesen hecho. Llevó su propia mano hasta la de su hermano, justo encima de su pierna, pues se dirigía a verificar su estado.

Leonardo elevó la vista cuando sus dedos se tocaron y Raphael pensó que podría perderse para siempre en esa mirada, que se hundiría en esos preciosos ojos azules y no volvería nunca más al mundo real. Pensó que lo abrazaría fuerte, que nunca más desataría sus brazos del alrededor de él y que nunca, nunca jamás le haría sufrir. Pero no lo hizo, no le abrazó, no le dijo nada de eso, simplemente se quedó ahí, parado, rozando levemente la mano de Leonardo sin dejar de mirarle.

—Raphael —volvió a pronunciar su nombre y Raphael chilló mentalmente un «hazlo otra vez, di mi nombre de nuevo, no dejes de decirlo»

—¿Qué? —respondió con sequedad sin moverse.

—Dímelo.

—Lo qué.

—Simplemente dímelo.

—No…no puedo —se mordió el labio.

—Entonces —contestó Leonardo—. No lo digas —la voz de Leonardo sonaba triste, con cierto deje melancólico. ¿Sería posible que él también hubiese sentido lo mismo?

—Leo —se descubrió pronunciando con premura el de rojo.

—¿Sí?

De nuevo el contacto visual, de nuevo esos ojos azules, de nuevo el ámbar perdiéndose en el mar sin saber nadar. De nuevo dejándose ahogar, de nuevo sintiendo que su fuego se avivaba con el poder de un viento que no llegaba a comprender.

—No quiero perderte.

Leonardo sonrió con inmensa calma, como aquel que sabe que todo irá bien. Se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte cabeza loca —susurró en su oído.

—No puedo decirlo —tragó con dificultad el de rojo.

—Pues entonces no lo digas.

Los labios de Leonardo chocaron contra los suyos, primero fue lento, suave, tierno, como él, pero poco a poco fueron tomando fuerza, intensidad y garra. Leonardo era perfecto en todo, incluso besando y Raphael lo comprendió. Abrió la boca y supo que su líder estaba haciendo lo mismo, deslizó su lengua en busca de la del de azul y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, una a la otra .No hubo lucha, no hubo un quién manda más, simplemente una promesa, muda, silenciosa y eterna. Una petición sin palabras.

«No me dejes marchar»

Y ambos sabían que ya no había nada más que hacer, nada más que decir y ningún otro sitio al que volver. Sin casi perder el contacto se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron que a veces las palabras no tienen sonido y todo aquello que parece tan importante de decir se comprende en el brillo intenso de unos ojos.


End file.
